A typical gaming machine found in casinos is operated by a sole player placing a bet and then pressing a button to spin actual or simulated reels. There is typically no player involvement in determining the outcome of a game. There is no means for the player to share the gaming experience with another player since each gaming machine operates independently from other gaming machines, and only one player at a time can bet on a single game.
Portable gaming devices are known that emulate a standard gaming machine, wherein the player bets credits previously stored in the portable device and then the device displays the rotation and stopping of reels on a video screen. The player is then awarded credits for a win and later redeems the credits for cash at a cashier station. Such portable devices either carry out an internal game program independently or communicate by radio waves with a central server that validates the bet and determines the outcome of the game. When a server is used, the portable device stops the displayed reels at the positions predetermined by the server. Using a server increases the security of the gaming system. One such portable gaming device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,522. Such portable devices are bulky since they include a relatively large display in order to easily see the game, and the battery is drained relatively quickly due to the display being on. Such portable devices are also expensive due to the display and the processor for controlling the game display. Further, such portable devices can only play simple games due to the restricted size of the display.
In the gaming devices described above, the playing experience is not shared with others. Some players may desire to share their playing experience with others to add a social aspect to their playing experience.